


Sleepless Nights

by Madquinn13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Abby waited up for Raven to come home from work until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. But when Raven finally comes home and tries to sneak in to bed at 5 am like she had been there all night, Abby wakes up and demands answers until she helps Raven resolve what's been on her mind and Doctor Mechanic stressing over the age gap. Two prompts combined





	

For the past three nights Raven would send a quick text explaining that she wouldn’t be home that night. She would try and stay up waiting for her but Abby would eventually fall asleep. This time however when Raven tried to sneak in just past 5am Abby woke up and caught her.

“Why are you avoiding me Raven?” The Doctor asked turning over so she could actually face the aero-space engineer.

“If I was avoiding you why would I be in your bed?” Raven yawned pulling the covers up and turning so her back was to Abby.

“You keep staying out late. Something has to be bothering you Raven, please just tell me.” Abby had her hand on Raven now.

“I can’t stop thinking about that work party we went too.” Raven pulled the sheet up tighter around her.

“What about it?” Abby wasn’t taking her hand away, she wanted Raven to know that she was there.

“They all kept making jokes about how I was a classic second wife. How I was eye candy.”

“But that isn’t true Raven. First of all you’re my first wife, as for just eye candy, you’re smarter than any of those assholes that were in the room.” Abby tried to make Raven turn around but she was being her usual stubborn self. “Raven what really bothered you about it?”

“If I was your age, they wouldn’t say it…they think I’m a gold digger because of the age thing, but I don’t even care about any of that. Its just…I looked at everyone else, all the other Doctor’s wives and I was embarrassed, of myself, of how I could never fit in with them. The second wives were young and hot and so vapid, but I knew they weren’t judging me and I hate that that’s the only group I didn’t feel judged in.”

“Raven you never have to go to those functions. You could never embarrass me but I don’t want you to go only to feel uncomfortable. I love you more than anything. I want you to be happy and safe and feel comfortable wherever you have to go. Those functions don’t matter. Definitely not enough to make you feel anything less than the amazing woman you are.” Abby literally used both arms to physically pull Raven over to her so she could properly hold her. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

“No more avoiding me if something is bothering you. I sleep much better with you in my arms.”

“Me too.” Raven rolled over placing a kiss on Abby’s chin before nuzzling into her neck.

“I love you Raven.”

“M’love you too Abs.”


End file.
